Psythe
Psythe is Emile's Gallade in his Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum. He was the fourth Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Platinum Psythe is the 4th official member of Chugga's Pokémon Platinum team. Episode 18: Simply a Catch Emile captured Psythe as a Ralts in Sinnoh Route 208, an he was not initially nicknamed. Episode 20: Fllling in The Dex Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Episode 24: Rainy Mood Kirlia's nickname of "Psythe" was revealed during a battle with a wild Bronzor. Psythe reached Level 30. However, Emile cancelled the Evolution, revealing that Psythe will eventually evolve into Gallade rather than Gardevoir. Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony He evolved into his final form of Gallade after getting a Hidden Dawn Stone at Route 212. Episode 54: Willpower Trip Psythe was used to help catch Azelf. He was switched in after Supernova fainted. Episode 65: Lucian Dreams Psythe was integral in the battle against Flint, as he defeated his Houndoom and learned Close Combat in the process. Bonus 3: Regirock, Regice, & Registeel Psythe battled Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Moves Current Moves *Close Combat (Episode 65—Present) *False Swipe (Episode 79—Episode 79; Bonus 3—Present) *Psycho Cut (Episode 28—Present) *Night Slash (Episode 28—Present) Previous Moves *Magical Leaf (Episode 18—Episode 28) *Lucky Chant (Episode 18—Episode 21) *Confusion (Episode 18—Episode 25) *Teleport (Episode 18—Episode 28) *Calm Mind (Episode 21—Episode 28) *Psychic (Episode 25—Episode 31) *Vacuum Wave (Episode 31—Episode 64) *Brick Break (Episode 64—Episode 65) *Leaf Blade (Episode 28—Bonus 2) Name Origin Psythe is a portmanteau of Psychic and Scythe. It was suggested by Dakota Walsh on Twitter, and UDtimburrhog & AussieDragoon on YouTube. Trivia *Psythe is the first non-starter Fighting type Emile has obtained. **Psythe is the second Fighting type Emile used. *He is Emile's 5th Psychic type, the others being Mimien, Vui, Saikou, and Jinzou. *Psythe is Emile's first Male-only Pokémon. **In addition, he is also Emile's first Pokemon that requires a certain gender to evolve. *Due to his nature boosting his attack, Emile confirmed that he would be evolving him into Gallade as he said his nature spoils his evolution. During Episode 24: Rainy Mood, he first tried to evolve into Gardevoir, which was stopped. **In addition, a Male Gardevoir would be "awkward" to have in his team rather than a Gallade. Especially the whole "Gender Confusion" memes for Gardevoir. ***This was later proved unequivocally true when Psythe evolved into Gallade in Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony. *Psythe is the third Pokémon to have their evolution canceled, the only others being Khold and Teddy. *Psythe is the Emile's 6th Pokémon that could Mega Evolve. **The others being Bulbapedia, Moegami, Altair, Pandora, and Billy Bob. **Additionally, Psythe is also Emile's 2nd Pokemon that could Mega Evolve in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, the other being Altair. The other four all gained their Mega Evolutions in X and Y. *We didn't actually see Psythe fight in the episode of his capture. *Psythe was the 3rd Ralts that Emile tried to capture; the first 2 Male Ralts encountered used Teleport. *Emile said that he would rather have Psythe know Mud-Slap than Signal Beam.Pokémon Platinum - Episode 75: Fighting for Survival *Psythe (specifically his foot) was originally to appear on Regigigas's artwork by MasaeAnela."Emile wanted to see what Gallade’s feet(?) would look like instead. In the end, Gallade’s feet were too wonky looking, so I went with the Trainer after all." -''Tumblr Post'' by Masae *Psythe has a Brave nature, which cemented his destiny as a Gallade. *He often dozes off. *He likes spicy food. *Psythe is the 1st Pokemon to utilize False Swipe when catching Non-Ghost type legendaries. References Category:Psychic Types Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Chuggaaconroy's Pokemon Platinum Team Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Male Category:Captured in a Nest Ball Category:Fighting Types Category:Swordsmen Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Fairy Types